Being Bad
by Phoenix-Colfer-Jones
Summary: Puckurt with mentions of Klaine. Rated T to be safe 'cause this is the first story I've written where things get.. heated. Anyway, please R&R! Hope you enjoy!


**A/N: Okay so, the idea for this came to me at four o clock in the morning, during the summer holidays and on a high from lack of sleep and too much tea. I'm sorry this one-shot will undoubtedly be nowhere near perfect. HOWEVER, It's my first attempt at writing.. 'making out' I suppose.. and it's the first Puckurt I've written so yeah! Hope you enjoy it! Oh, btw, this was before Blaine was officially at McKinley, I literally just found this story and was like 'oh hai, maybe the good people of fanfiction will like this!' So, PLEASE let me know what you think, I do have an idea to maybe carry this on a little? But I'm still wondering whether it's worth doing that with my other glee fic so check that out too! Oh god, I've been rambling. So sorry.**

**Prompts; Jealous!Puck, Beatenup!Kurt, Gay!Puck.**

**WARNING; mentions of 'Gay bashing' and homophobia.**

**I don't own glee. Or Mark Salling, Darren Criss or Chris Colfer. Which is a real shame when you think about it.**

**OH ALSO, I'm not American. Just putting it out there 'case I get anything wrong or use phrases that are very British and I'm just unaware..**

Puck huffed as he stalked down the corridor. He should really be in Math right now but honestly? It had been two years since he'd seen the inside of that classroom.. he didn't plan on breaking such a good record. That, though, he was sure was the _only_ reason he was bunking 5th period today. It was not, he assured himself with a nod, due to the fact that Hummel and his.. boyfriend were in that class.

For some strange reason, Puck had found himself being more and more annoyed Blaine's presence since the former Warbler had transferred to McKinley at the start of senior year. On the surface, it was because the sight of all that hair gel made him want to barf (He totally knew where Ms Sylvester was coming from now) and he thought the school had enough singing hobbits taking up his much needed swag-space. Deep down though, almost so deep Puck himself was unsure as to whether these feelings truly existed, the Mohawked teen knew that it was seeing.. him all over.. well, all over Hummel that made him mad.

It was seeing Blaine's not-quite-tan-but-not-quite-pale hands linger over Kurt's perfect porcelain ones or caress his flawless skin. Or seeing his ridiculously curly hair coated in layers of the thick gloop Mr Shue also loved whilst Kurt's managed to look amazing using a minimal amount of hairspray. It was these things –along with having to watch him.. _kiss_ Kurt- that really made Noah Puckerman mad. Getting mad gave him a headache, so he figured that'd be his excuse for going to the nurse this time around.

Upon arrival. He frowned when he noticed the curtain that went around the two beds was already drawn.

"Uh, nurse? M'i still cool to crash here?" He grunted, unimpressed. The nurse simply nodded, distracted by the medicine she was preparing. Cursing quietly to herself, she rushed out of the room. Puck shrugged. He absently ran a hand over his Mohawk before pulling the curtain open enough to slip inside.

He actually gasped and what he saw.

On the bed furthest right lay Kurt Hummel. Top less. As much as Puck liked.. wait, he? Never mind. As much as he admitted to liking seeing Hummel topless, bruises kind of ruined the effect. A smattering of blue and purple, along with an ugly yellows and browns, covered over a third of Kurt's torso, and a rather large bruise almost entirely covered the left side of his face. Puck winced.

"Damn, who did this to you, Hummel?"

Kurt jumped, having had his eyes closed when Puck silently entered. The smaller teen gasped loudly at the pain the movement caused, stiffening and biting his lip as tears sprung to his eyes.

"Whoa! Chill out! S'only me, dude." Puck rushed over, helping the other boy into a more comfortable position.

They were silent for several moments. Puck stared at Kurt. Kurt stared at the floor.

"Where's Blaine?" The taller boy eventually asked, trying desperately not to growl out the last word. What was up with him, seriously?

"He's been sent home. They practically had to drag him away.." Kurt whispered through swollen lips. Anger flared in Puck's chest.

"DID HE-"

"No no no! No. This wasn't Blaine! Don't be an idiot Puckerman,"

"So.. why?"

"It was Karofsky and his band of merry men. Blaine saw and basically tried to kill Karofsky. Grabbed the nearest thing." Puck raised an eyebrow. "Baseball bat." Kurt shrugged, wincing a little.

"Didn't know the hobbit had it in him. Never knew he-"

"Don't. Don't talk about Blaine that way!" Kurt snapped. Puck looked suitably chastised but didn't bother apologising. They lapsed back into silence.

After a minute or so, Puck walked round to the other side of the bed and slid onto it gently as not to nudge Kurt. The countertenor watched him with a confused expression, one that held the remnants of his great 'Bitch, please' stare.

"So.. while I wait for Carole to pick me up.." Kurt popped the 'p' on up.. and pretended to be interested in his surroundings before he finally cracked,

"God only knows why you don't like him. He ever did anything wrong to you?" It was posed as a question but both knew it wasn't. Blaine was the perfect gentleman, never doing wrong by anyone unless he had a reason to. And a damn good reason at that. Hence the baseball bat sized bruise Karofsky would no doubt be sporting across his back. In hind sight, the jock probably shouldn't have chosen somewhere as public as the locker room to beat on Kurt. But Blaine, being Blaine, had to step in.

"I just.. he's too posh for me, you know? Weirds me out."

"He can keep up with your and Finn's eating habits. He's not all dapperness and 'Klainebows'.." Kurt smirked, using a new couple term Brittany had coined not the week before. There was laughter in his eyes, and Puck couldn't help but admire the colour of them when they shined that way. He'd have to make Kurt happy a lot, he decided, just to see his eyes like that.

"Does he like your eyes?" He blurted. SHIT. That.. hadn't meant to have been said. Not outside of his head anyway. But hey. Puckerman be damned if he let his badboy reputation be ruined.

"Ya know cause.. they're a stupid colour.." He grumbled. Kurt simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh.. thanks? Your eyes are pretty stupid too, Puckerman. I mean you dated Rachel for a while so there's _bound_ to be _something_ wrong with them" Puck huffed a laugh. Kurt sighed.

"Why are you here?"

"I got Math."

"No, why are you _here_?" his eyes flicked to the spot Puck occupied on the bed.

The Mohawked teen frowned slightly, obviously deep in though. Why _was_ he here? It wasn't because managed to look beautiful no matter what the circumstances. Or because his hand was just an inch away and it'd so damn easy to just reach over and-

"Puck." Kurt whispered, shocked. It was then Puck realised he _was_ holding Kurt's hand. He smiled a little though, ignoring the question looks being shot his way. Kurt's hand with his looked.. perfect. His tanned complexion from a summer spent in old ladies' backyards gave him just the right amount of colour for Kurt's skin to almost glow with the contrast.

"Puck!" Kurt said, louder this time. Puck looked up to see Kurt staring at him, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you alright?"

Kurt leaned forwards, ignoring the pain in his chest from the movement, and pressed the back of his hand to Puck's forehead. He hid his shock well when his touch was leaned into and a soft sigh escaped the other boy's lips. The taller teen seemed to realise this and pulled back a little, blushing.

"Humm- Kurt. I don't think Blaine's so good for you.."

"Why not?" Kurt snapped, protective bitch mode back in an instant. He went to cross his arms but instead only succeeded in causing himself to cry out in pain. The nurse was back and shuffling around in her office, so Puck quickly clamped a hand over Kurt's mouth.

"Here me out?" he soothed. Kurt eyed him for a moment. He nodded. Puck removed his hand.

"Blaine can't.. look after you." Puck began. Kurt opened his mouth to object but Puck simply carried on, "I mean, yeah he tried but how far does it get him? Suspended and, 'cause of that, not able to look out for you anymore.." Puck paused, taking a deep breath, "_I_ could look out for you."

Kurt's eyes widened but he said nothing.

"I'd beat the crap of anyone who looked at you wrong but after _that_" both teen's allowed their eyes to travel down to Kurt's bruises, "I'd kill the guy but still be here to pick up the pieces.." He rubbed a thumb over Kurt's soothingly. Kurt let out a shaky breath.

"I'm with Blaine, Noah."

Puck looked up so quick his neck hurt. Okay, so people calling him by his given name usually made him want to punch something (usually said person's face). But coming from Kurt, Puck liked it.

"Your lips bleeding," He offered, choosing to ignore what the other boy had said. Kurt's tongue flicked out to catch the deep red liquid but he missed. Puck leaned over and used the pad of his thumb to wipe most of it away. The action had brought them so close together, Puck could feel Kurt's breaths puffing across his own mouth, warm and inviting, sending shivers down his spine.

"I could be.. _everything_ for you.." He whispered, before closing the gap.

Kurt's blood exploded with a sharp tang on his tongue but he ignored it for favour of the lips underneath. For a moment he panicked, Kurt wasn't kissing back. A second later though, and Puck was _really_ glad he'd skipped Math that day. This whole kissing Kurt thing.. if only he could do it all the time. The smaller boy let out a soft sigh, hands cupping Puck's face whilst the other teen used his arms to hold his weight above his partner. It was when Kurt's fingers rose up slightly higher and he _didn't _feel Blaine's soft curls that he seemed to realise what he was doing. He quickly pulled away, flinching.

"Oh god.. I just cheated on Blaine.." Kurt whispered to himself, horrified. Puck went to put an arm 'round him but Kurt pushed him away.

"Get away from me Puck!"

"Noah."

"What?" It was hissed, Kurt avoided his eyes.

"I err.. I kinda like it better when you call me Noah.."

Kurt looked down at his stomach with a sigh. Licking his lips, he looked up.

"Do you have a spare shirt?" He asked quietly. The remains of his Alexander McQueen shirt had been snipped off and thrown away the second he'd reached the nurses' office. He'd mourn it later.

"Yeah, hold on a sec.." Puck's voice was muffled, his top half somehow buried in his rucksack. From it he produced a plain white v-neck. Kurt took it with a grateful smile before quickly shucking it on, biting the inside of his cheek against the pain. As he did, he inhaled and was engulfed with the smell of Puck. He didn't smell that didn't from Blaine really. Aftershave, sandalwood and the tiniest hint of peppermint along with something distinctly _male_. He smiled. Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Smells like you." Was all Kurt muttered as he avoided his eyes.

"Listen, Kurt. I'm sorry for.. okay? Let me drive you home at least so you're not waiting on Carole?" Kurt nodded.

The drive to Kurt's house was silence save for the occasional yelp of pain Kurt let out if they hit a bump or pot hole. Each time Puck would whisper an apology, and Kurt didn't doubt the sincerity in his eyes for a second.

The countertenor sighed a little as he gazed out of the truck's window. What was going on? For some strange reason he and Pu-..Noah. Had kissed back in the nurses' office. It wasn't just an innocent kiss either. There was teeth and tongue and Kurt was pretty sure he moaned. He obviously enjoyed it. But now a pool of guilt settled right in the pit of his stomach and Blaine's big forgiving hazel eyes were there, in his mind, telling Kurt that it was okay, he understood. But Kurt didn't want that. He frowned. He wanted Blaine to fight for him like he did with Karofsky. He wanted him to punch Puck in the face for kissing his boyfriend. Or use a baseball bat, whatever suited this particular fantasy best, he supposed.

"Is it fun?" Kurt asked as they pulled into the Hud-mel driveway. Puck raised an eyebrow at him over the aviators he'd slipped on as they left McKinley.

"Being bad" Kurt clarified. Puck smirked and slid the glasses off whilst turning to face him in his seat,

"It's the best damn thing ever. It's thrilling, it's _fun_ and it's full of.. passion. You do stuff because you _want_ to do it, and you don't worry about the aftermath." Puck would've said more, honestly he would've. But Kurt's lips were on his again and this was a feeling he'd quickly grown to love.

The kiss was much better than their first. It was full of an unspoken understanding between them as well as a mutual want. As their lips moved together, Puck gently lifted Kurt from seat and helped him straddle his hips. Kurt flinched slightly at the pain it caused but chose to ignore it in favour of allowing Puck's tongue into his mouth. Then it happened. Suddenly Puck's hands were on his hips, the air in the car was hot and heavy and, feeling like Finn, Kurt gasped as a dozen fireworks erupted at the pit of his stomach. Butterflies flew wildly around his stomach and the blood in his body rushed to his.. oh. Oh shit. Puck chuckled into their kiss.

"Told you.." He winked. Kurt growled and pulled him back, placing quick open mouthed kisses on the other boys neck. Puck groaned then quickly blushed. He'd no idea virgin Hummel could make him feel like this.

"Not a virgin." Kurt mumbled between kisses. Shit, that was out loud?

"But-"

"Blaine's a boy.. I'm a boy, we've both got needs.. _wants_.."

"Jesus,"

"He wont be much help" Kurt smirked, grinding down roughly. Puck hissed, digging his fingers into Kurt's hips.

It was now, with Puck painfully hard inside his jeans and Kurt rocking into him just so, that Lady Gaga filled the truck. Kurt cursed and patted his pockets, pulling his phone out after a moment.

"Blaine!" Kurt squeaked down the phone. Puck sagged a little sadly in his seat. Oh yeah. The _boyfriend_.

"You're just setting off?" Kurt repeated, looking pointedly at Puck.

"Okay.. see you in a little bit.. Mmhmm.. you too" he sighed, ending the call and gingerly sitting back in his seat.

"You love him?" Puck asked after a beat of silence.

"..yes."

"You love me?"

Kurt chewed his lip as he thought about that question. Before today, he's have said no without having to think about it. Well, of course he'd loved Puck as a _friend_ for a while now, just like he loved the rest of New Directions but.. this was different. Kurt didn't think that Puck loved him. And he didn't think he loved Puck. Not yet, anyway. The tingling feeling he got the moment he glanced at Puck's lips proved that. They _could_ be something. But _should_ they?

"I think I could." Puck nodded.

"Blaine'll be here in a minute.." Puck turned his head to gaze at the boy next to him. Looking adorably dishevelled, Kurt turned his head to stare right back. Being careful of the bruise on the countertenor's face, Puck gently brushed the other boy's hair back into place before taking his face in his hands and leaning forwards.

"Can I?" he whispered against Kurt's lips. Kurt gave the faintest of nods before Puck moved forwards, applying just a little pressure to the gorgeous lips in front of him. Kurt pushed back in kind for a few seconds before the kiss was broken. As they pulled apart, Kurt caught Puck's eyes and saw an emotion he hadn't seen in those particular brown orbs since the whole Beth debacle way back in Sophomore year.

"I think I could love you too Kurt. Hell, I already might. I don't know what's going on-" He huffed a laugh before turning serious, eyebrows knitted together in a frown.

"If that Blaine boy ever treats you bad.."

"I know, Noah."

Puck was about to speak again, but was interrupted by Blaine's arrival. He ran over to the truck, opening the passenger side door and helping Kurt out of it before pulling him into a gentle embrace and kissing his hair, whispering things that Puck knew to be about 'Courage'. Puck coughed lightly to make his presence known. Blaine's eyes widened.

"Oh Puck! Thank you for bringing Kurt home.." He said it as if _he_ was home. Like Kurt was _his_. Puck nodded, sliding his aviators back on.

"S'cool. See ya 'round, Hummel!" He called, before leaning over to close the door and reversing from the driveway. As he left, Puck watched as Kurt threw him a small, thankful smile over Blaine's shoulder.

For now, Puck decided he was fine just being bad.


End file.
